Ira
Ira 'is one of the Rivals in Otocadoll. A vampire who uses her performance microphone in battle. Her theme colors are purple, orange, and black. Like other Rivals her brand is named after her. Bio Appearance Ira has a light complexion with red eyes and medium-long, thick hair worn in a side-tail. Her bangs flare out on both sides with a split off-center, and her tips are dyed gold. As a vampire, she has fangs and pointed ears. She wears purple eye shadow and black nail-polish. For Valentines day she wears red polish. Personality Ira is passionate and known for being very loud. She loves to perform and enjoys rock music, and she is shown to build off of the energy of those who are excited and having a good time. Stage Entrance A coffin raises out from the ground and Ira busts out of it. Attacks Minor *'Shout/Shout Out Loud '- Yells into her microphone. *'Drain - Heals herself *'Dark '- Fires two cloudy beams Dancer in the Dark/Dancer in the Shadow Ira sings surrounded by ghosts in a dark setting as lights swirl around the area. She soon throws her microphone aside and points at the target, causing ghosts to attack them. Songs * Marking ~Impress * Cold Blood (With Lyrica) * LOVE SO WHAT? Significant Coords * Twilight Coord - Her casual coord. Quotes Etymology Ira means watcher in Hebrew. However her name could also be linked to the Demon of Wrath, who was also named Ira. Trivia * She loves ketchup, most likely as a reference to how vampires drink blood. * She is the first Rival introduced with a unique weapon. ** She, along with Gulico and Sunny, are the only characters to have unique weapons. * Ira and Lyrica are the first characters to perform a duet. ** They are also the first Rival and Player Character pair to perform a duet. * She represents the sin of Wrath. * Ira vaguely resembles both Yurika Todo and Kaede Ichinose from Aikatsu! ** Her normal outfit takes elements from both of their original premium rare coords. ** She is a vampire, while Yurika portrays this for her Idol persona. ** Her hair and eye coloring are shades of red, as Kaede's are. ** She likes rock music and has a microphone stand for a weapon, while Yurika is a cool-type Idol, which are known for rock music and possesses a unique microphone stand for her first song. ** By extension of this she also resembles Seira Otoshiro from the same series. Both are rock-oriented Idols with vaguely similar hair colors, Seira's being pink, while Ira's is reddish-orange. * During development, Ira originally resembled a more common portrayal of vampire girls in anime, including curled white hair, a bat, a cape, and parasol. ** After her outfit was being finalized, she went through many color scheme alterations and originally used a sword or cane for her weapon. ** She also appeared to be a lot more reserved in her early development images. Gallery Ira/Gallery Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Orange Category:Characters Category:Rivals